keverynnfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolflings
The term ‘Wolfling’ is not the correct name for this particular race, though it is appropriate. Since they don’t like to discuss what they call themselves with outsiders, the term has stuck and most people aren’t even aware that they have another name for themselves. Those outside of their race that have knowledge of this true name have been sworn to secrecy. Wolfling is a word that is descriptive of their origins. Early in their existence, all members of the race could take the shape of a wolf. Over time, other shapes began to appear until there were individuals who could assume the shape of birds, deer, Wyndchilds and even rabbits. The wolf shape has become quite rare and those who can take this shape are considered special. Important Historical Events 127 – Sisterhood of Sword and Sorcery founded by Tethtrulenn 129 – Construction completed on the GrandMaster’s Hall 212 –Elnnwood created 477 – First skirmish between dragonriders and Darkriders 493 – The unnamed ruins discovered 444 – Wolfling author Tailetrenn born on Vileshte 452 – The Great Plague 463 – A cure was found for the Plague 470 – Tailetrenn publishes her first literary work 731 – Khallil leads the attack on Vileshte Island 732 – The Sisterhood falls, Wolflings flee Vileshte 839 – Vileshte officially renamed Beast Island 2109 – Deiwynn becomes Silver Dragonlord 2132 – Quicksilver born 2150 – Okari Chooses Quicksilver 2175 – Quicksilver becomes White Dragonlord 2256 – Fourth Darkrider Incursion, Events of ‘Path of the Warrior’, ‘Path of the Sorceress’ Origins The first Wolflings lived in relative isolation on Vileshte Island. Some moved on to settle in the places now known as Auran, Horyin, and Tchupak. They didn’t always have the ability to shape change. They claim that this came about because of a woman of their species whom they name Pellanya. The story goes that she was running for her life, praying to Tahklevehann as she ran, begging for him to deliver her. He responded by transforming her into a she wolf. In this form, she escaped from her pursuers and made it home where her proper shape was restored. She was never again able to transform, but al of her children and their children were able to do so and this gift passed through the Wolfling lineage until they were all able to do so. Physiology See main article The tallest Wolfling on record stood at an impressive 5’7’’(about 170 cm). The average height for them is about 5’2’’(about 157.5 cm). They have ears similar in size to a human’s, but they are tapered to a thin point at the tips. Their eyes are slanted slightly. In build, they tend to be fairly solid, but the odd one turns out slender. Family Since they are so slow to reach maturity, children are highly valued and protected. Violence towards children brings out a Wolfling’s more dangerous side, regardless of whether the child in question is a Wolfling or even theirs for that matter. They cannot understand why someone would want to hurt a child. Both genders are equally protective of children. Multiple births are fairly common with twins being the norm. More than three is rare as are single births. Society They have absolutely no kind of communal government. They have very tightly knit family groups will listen to the eldest member of that group. Outside of that, they follow the rules of whichever town or place they find themselves living in. They are the most adaptive group of people on Keverynn, more so even than humans. They aren’t as numerous, but they are far and away the most widespread. Magic Of all of the people on Keverynn, none can manipulate magical energies as skillfully as the Wolflings. It was a Wolfling who originally founded the Sisterhood of Sword and Sorcery, hence why the Sisterhood is located on Vileshte. Their skill with magic is partly due to their shape changing and the circumstances that caused it, but even before that they had great skills. Even the weakest among them can use basic magic. Where the other species on Keverynn tend to have affinities with particular element, a Wolfling has an equal affinity to all of them. Humans are the only other race that comes close, but even they lean more towards some elements more than the others. Wolflings also have the highest number of Spirit users. Language See main article The Wolfling language is called Bach’ai. Beliefs See main article It’s not widely spoken of, but they have continued to venerate Tahklevehann, the Father of the Wolfling race. If an outsider knew what to look for, this would be quite obvious. Wolf’s Head symbols and depictions of the Wolf’s Head constellation are prevalent throughout their ornamentation and decoration. is the most favored gemstone and holly is a special plant to them. Holly plants are present in most homes and images of it are dyed, embroidered, and carved into clothing and furniture. Category:Species